The present invention pertains to sheet-feed mechanisms. It is particularly directed to a sheet-feed mechanism for feeding paper to a rotary print head.
As the speeds of printers have increased, it has been found that one of the principal speed limitations is inertia; the force required to start and stop the print carriage is considerable, and the starting and stopping often shakes the table or other object on which the printer is supported. A related problem, and the one with which the present invention is concerned, is that of feeding the paper rapidly and accurately. The feed mechanism must accurately and repeatably position paper sheets both angularly and axially.